The Girl In The Passenger's Seat
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been together for 6 years, since high school. But Sasuke never really said what she means to him, nor shows how much he cares. When they go on a road trip, will Sakura finally hear those words? And how? Oneshot, SasuSaku


**PASSENGER'S SEAT**

_Sasuke and Sakura have been together for 6 years, since high school. But Sasuke never really said, "I love you," or "You're all I need,". But when they go on a road trip, will Sakura finally hear those words? And how? Oneshot, SasuSaku_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"Okay. I'll wait here for you." Sakura told someone over the phone.

"Fine. Bye." Sasuke replied.

"'Kay. Take care." Sakura said and Sasuke hung up.

For their 6th year anniversary, they decided to celebrate it by taking on a road trip. Since they were sixteen, they were together and now they're twenty-two, with jobs, they're still in love.

Only that the other is emotionally constipated.

Sakura never, never heard Sasuke say anything sweet to her. The most lovable thing he told her was, "Thank you."

-sigh-

_Why am I in love with this wuss?!_

_Why?!_

As Sakura sat on a bench outside the hospital she worked in--an obstetrician-gynecologist to be exact, a beep from a car awoke her from her thoughts.

And the wuss arrived.

Sasuke was inside his black Porsche, waiting for her. Sakura walked towards the car and waved at him.

"Hi," Sasuke said. Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"So, where are we going to?" Sakura asked.

"You choose." Sasuke said.

"Mmm.. On the mountainside? It's at least 350 miles… I think." Sakura said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he revved on his engine.

As they traveled through the road for hours, there was a deafening silence between them.

And Sakura couldn't take it any more.

"Hey, can we stop at a gas station to get some drinks?" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. "It's already 6pm anyway. Let's get dinner."

When they saw a Petron Station, Sakura felt relieved.

Sasuke turned the engine off and walked out of the car, and opened Sakura's door for her.

_At least._

"No fancy restaurants here, Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry, I know how to eat in a fast food." Sakura said.

"Back in high school, you were contented in the school's cafeteria and a cup of Nescafe for breakfast. Now, all you drink is Starbucks, and all you eat is Italian cuisine." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. At least he was talking. AT LEAST!!

"Yeah, so much time has passed, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Sasuke only looked at her.

"So, where would you want to eat?" Sasuke said.

"There's Starbucks here. Good. Pizza Hut, McDonald's and KFC. Um…" Sakura said.

"Pizza Hut?" Sasuke said.

"Mm!!" Sakura nodded. It was like when they were still studying in college. She didn't know how she became an OB GYNE so fast, without completing the 10-year study plan, just 3 years. Sasuke majored in Law and Business Management. Both. He also studied Law for only 3 years and Business Management for 1 and a half year. He needed those two because they own the Uchiha Corp. in Japan, Europe, and United States.

"You dress like a high school student, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura was wearing a white sleeveless top and a red skirt with wedge heels.

"I just want reminisce. _ATTY._ Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura said, teasing him. Sasuke was also wearing only a black shirt and jeans.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as they sat in the restaurant's seats.

"What's your order, sir?" the Pizza Hut lady asked them.

"You know the drill." Sakura said.

"1 Supreme Hawaiian Pizza, 2 Cream of Mushroom Soup and two glasses of Pepsi." Sasuke said.

"Oh, and please add a choco mud pie." Sakura said.

"Right." The lady sweeped away.

"You _always_ forget that."Sakura said.

"It's because you whine afterwards saying 'How many calories was that' ?" Sasuke replied.

"Yup. But I never got fat. Unlike my best friend." Sakura said.

"Ino?" Sasuke said.

"Hai!!" Sakura said.

"But she's not that fat…" Sasuke said.

"She's 11 lbs. heavier than me since Sumiko." Sakura said.

"Sumiko?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you forgotten? She and Shika's firstborn!" Sakura said.

"'Right." Sasuke said.

Their marriage was really out of plan. But Ino got pregnant so, they got married anyway. Sakura was an OB-GYNE so she knows her stuff. Believe it or not, Sakura was still a virgin. Even if she's had a boyfriend since 16, they never really done anything like _that._ Not that she and Sasuke never had a romance between them, but they both know how to c.o.n.t.r.o.l. temptations.

Like Sasuke's mother and Sakura's mother ALWAYS quoted: "YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS, YOU MAKE YOUR OWN CONSEQUENCES."

"I know what you're thinking, Sakura…" Sasuke grinned.

"Nah… I just remembered our mothers' mottos. Or speech whenever they see us." Sakura chuckled.

"You make your own decisions, you make your consequences." They both said in unison.

Sasuke and Sakura both laughed at the line their mothers always saw to scare them form commiting pre-marital -- you know.

_And it worked._

It really worked for six, good years.

The waitress arrived with their food and they both eat silently.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, remember this soup?" Sakura said. She pointed at the mushroom soup.

Sasuke smirked. At their first date, it was at Pizza Hut and that soup was the only thing Sakura ordered. And when she tried to eat it rapidly, she forgot that it was hot. And spit it in front of Sasuke.

"I thought you'll never look at me again back then." Sakura said.

But not. At that moment, that was the first time Sakura heard Sasuke laugh.

And that, was the beginning of everything.

After they ate and paid, Sakura walked towards Starbucks.

"Sakura, wait." Sasuke held Sakura's wrist.

"Nani?" Sakura said.

"Don't buy." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Let's pretend we're still high school students." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Fine."

"Let's refill our gas tank." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, like way back in high school." Sakura said.

Sasuke droved into the gasoline port and opened the Porsche's windows.

"Takeshima." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha-sama!" the gas attendant said.

"Unleaded, full tank." Sasuke said.

"Hai!"

"Ugh. Sasuke-kun, just because you own ALL the Petron Stations here in Japan!!" Sakura said.

"Yea, you were so astonished back then." Sasuke said.

"I thought you were going to make me pay for the gas, when you drove off straight without paying and I thought you were a freak." Sakura said.

"Till I told you we own the Petron stations here in Japan." Sasuke said.

Sasuke started the engine and drove.

"I'll just open the windows, the cool air is good." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun, can I turn the player on?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"How many hours of driving are still left?" Sakura said.

"The mountainside's there. We'll arrive in 10 minutes." Sasuke said.

"Eh!?" Sakura said.

Sakura turned the music player on.

_I look at her and have to smile _

_As we go driving for a while _

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car and _

_As we go the traffic lights, _

_I watch them glimmer in her eyes _

_In the darkness of the evening _

Sakura twitched at how the song is so appropriate at the moment.

_And I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

_We stop to get something to drink _

_My mind clouds and I can't think _

_Scared to death to say I love her _

_Then the moon peeks from the clouds _

_I hear my heart, it beats so loud _

_try to tell her I simply... _

_That I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on my road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

How I wish Sasuke feels this! Sakura thought.

_Oh and I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

_Oh and I know this love grow _

Sasuke twitched.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke replied. "We'll be parking soon. There's the mountainside." Sasuke said.

_Oh I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

_Oh I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

_Oh I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat _

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road _

_Knowing that she's inches from me _

_And I've got all that I need _

_Right here in the passenger seat_

Sasuke killed the engine, and they both got down.

"Let's set the tent!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. As they set the tent up, they kept catching glances of each other.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll get our bags in the car." Sakura said.

"I'll help you." Sasuke said.

After they put their bags inside the tent, Sakura got her digicam from her Coach duffel bag.

"Smile!!" Sakura said.

Sakura got a stolen shot of Sasuke staring at the sky.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her with his enthralling eyes.

"Come here," Sasuke said, as she pulled Sakura closer to him.

"I've been wanting to tell this to you since." Sasuke said seriously.

_What? Is he gonna break up with me?!_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's waist closer to him, enveloping her into a hug. And he whispered into her ear,

"Do you know the lady who sat in the passenger seat of my car? I think Haruno Sakura is her name. And she is all that I need in my life right now, but I don't think she knows that. I know I'm cold to her and I don't even know how she bear with me for 6 years, I don't even know why she loves me. I'm a cold wuss, that's true. But, I can't tell her that I love her. It's like the scariest thing to do. I don't know why. But, all I know is that, _I love her more than anything, than anyone and she's all that I'll ever need in my life. She's the perfect woman for me and I'm never going to change one bit of her_. I hope that she'll realize that. Will you tell her?"

Sasuke let Sakura go form his arms, and looked at her.

Sakura was smiling, "Why not?"

As she said that, Sasuke bent over and kissed the woman he loved more than anything.

How he waited for six years for that time to come. And now it's happening.

"Sakura…I have something for you."

"What?"

"Can you look inside the pocket of your skirt?"

And what Sakura got was a silver ring, with three diamonds encrusted in it.

"I forgot thare was one thing I want to change in you.." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Can I change your_ last name_?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hands.

Sakura laughed. "I think _Uchiha Sakura_ suits me well."

"So do I," Sasuke said, as he received a kiss from the only girl of his life…

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill. With all your faults, I love you still._

_It had to be you, wonderful you._

_it had to be you._

_Love is being stupid together, right?_


End file.
